the fires found a home in her
by Crimsonspiderlillies
Summary: Mahiru Koizumi saw that Peko had the capacity to feel, and she sets out to help her find her smile. Things go so well, and the traces of humanity she kept confined seem to finally come alive, like a rusty lockbox that hasn't been opened in years filled with treasures of rubies and gold. And yet...


"You need to get along with everyone for now. Try to be friendly with them," he had instructed her firmly, to which she nodded in reply.

"Yes, young master."

"Oh and you… don't have to call me that," he murmured. "On this island, you're considered an equal. It's okay to act like one."

She shook her head. "Don't worry. Serving you is fine by me. I don't mind at all."

Peko Pekoyama has been raised to be a tool. She had sat through informal lessons where this was made clear.

"Repeat after me," The voice would say. "I am a tool. I will serve as a tool to my master." She would nod, and repeat it.

"I am a tool. I will serve as a tool to master."

In reply to this he would smile and pat her head. Perfect obedience and perfect obedience only. That was how she got praise. Anything but her picture-perfect obedience and submission was unacceptable. She knew this. She knew her life held little value, and they could dispose of her whenever. She'd be okay with it, too.

She stopped expressing her emotions. Tools don't feel things. She isn't a human, but she can act like one when necessary. After a while, Pekoyama Peko completely forgot how to smile. She lost her smile entirely, but that was alright. Tools don't feel. Tools serve only to be used.

* * *

Mahiru Koizumi's favorite part about being a photographer was seeing the joyous smiles of her subjects. Though taking photos was her passion, she felt her talent came from the personality they held. Nonetheless, she took to taking photos of everyone everyday. Despite the horrific settings, she wanted to capture their happiness, convince them that there was spirit. Her photos brought out the best in everyone, (even if she only photographed the boys every three days - they weren't as appealing.)

However, one person stood out. Peko Pekoyama, the ultimate swordswoman. She rarely smiled. It was almost like she didn't know how. Mahiru made a silent promise to herself to help her find her smile, and get to the bottom of this. Peko was quiet, but stealthy. She managed to look cute, sturdy, and slightly terrifying/intimidating at the same time, and Mahiru wanted nothing more than to see her face weaken into a joyous grin.

The first notable interaction was when Teruteru (who Mahiru really felt annoyance towards, she despised sleezy, insensitive deviants more than anything) pointed something out, and Mahiru jumped to her defense. Peko looked back at her and said nothing, but she didn't need to. Mahiru knew how relieved she felt - photographers pick up on these sorts of things. She saw it in her striking eyes. She saw them soften and at that moment she knew Pekoyama had a warm heart.

When Byakuya suggested they walk, Mahiru decided to walk with Peko. "Look," she had remarked, "I'm very sorry about him. He's so insensitive! Boys like that who think they can just say whatever they want to us girls… if he does so again, I may just slap some sense into that deviant."

Peko shook her head. "I have a sword, so I can defend myself," she stated simply. "I'll be okay."

Koizumi stared at her, it occurred to her just how normal this must be. Whipping out a sword on potential threats must've been a way of life for the young swordswoman. "No, no! Violence isn't the answer. No matter how sleezy he's acting, keep the sword tucked away, understand?"

Peko's eyes scrunched in confusion, but she hesitantly nodded. There was a foreign look in her eyes, like a robot scanning the environment around it. Mahiru decided that someone had to help this poor girl find her humanity again, and find her smile.

Peko had been in the bathroom while the murder occurred. She didn't know it would happen, and the unfortunate turn of events made her a prime suspect. When fingers were pointed at her, Mahiru got fired up and worked hard to clear her name. Peko's gratefulness showed.

After the trial, Peko had glanced at Mahiru, a glance that she interpreted as a "thanks for defending me back there." Mahiru winked at her.

That's when she decided to talk to the girl again. She found her sitting cross legged on the sand in deep concentration. One hand was rested in her lap and another was rested on the sword strapped to her back, showing she could pull it out and bring them all to shame if she had to. She still looked cute. Mahiru rustled her bangs and swallowed.

"Pekoyama-san? Mind if I talk to you?"

Pekoyama swiftly pulled out the sword, and turned around. The sharp blade was inches away from Koizumi's nose. Even then, she didn't flee. She knew that this must've been habit. She had no clue where or how Peko was raised, so this had to have been normal protocol when she heard a voice she didn't immediately recognize.

When Peko realized that it was just Mahiru, she pulled away the sword and solemnly bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry, Koizumi-san. I was in a deep concentration."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it!" Mahiru assured her with a gentle smile. "Anyway, are you busy? I kinda wanted to talk you a little."

"Not really. If you wish to talk, that would be alright." Her gaze was piercing, but Koizumi didn't mind. Instead, she sat down besides the swordswoman and folded her hands on her lap, to further prove she wasn't a threat.

"So, to tell you the truth, I've noticed something. Of everyone on this island… you rarely smile in my pictures."

Peko sighed. "It's not that I don't want to, I'm just… haven't smiled for so long, that I've forgotten how."

Mahiru raised an eyebrow. "Well… I could try to help you. Try and think a little. What makes you happy?"

"Happy…?"

"Yeah," Mahiru said. "Something that makes you feel warm inside."

With that, the humanity began to break out of it's thick shell. Peko showed Mahiru her soft spot for fluffy animals (even though she was afraid her menacing presence would scare them, as she worried.) She also told Mahiru about a person who she couldn't name who meant a lot to her. From the way Peko was talking, Koizumi figured out that she was in love with someone. She wasn't sure who, but she was certain it wasn't her.

That was okay. Peko was finding her humanity again, and that was enough to make Mahiru happy. She never had any exterior motives.

Mahiru gave Peko advice on it. She heard about how Peko had confined in Hajime, too, to help find her happiness. One day, Hajime had reached out to Mahiru and told her that what she was doing was admirable. He too was happy for Peko. He may be a little useless, but he saw humanity in her too. If someone as dense as Hajime saw it, Koizumi was sure it had to be there.

She and Hajime encouraged Peko to talk to Gundham. Despite his quirks, he was a soft guy who also loved animals. Despite talking about hell so much, she couldn't see how someone that sweet would possibly be qualified to go there.

Peko was finding her humanity, and it showed in Mahiru's photos. She showed a few of the best ones to Peko, who was shocked.

"I really… look like that, huh?"

Mahiru nodded. "Yeah! You're smile is so pretty, Peko!"

Peko's face went pink, and she smiled again, in the flesh. Mahiru couldn't help but grab her camera and snap a shot, even if it made things a little awkward.

"Thank you… I couldn't have done this without your help. Thank you so much."

'Why did things turn out like this?

Was it all a lie?

Why is Pekoyama-san staring down at me with that bat in her hands?

Why would she do such a thing?

I thought she was happy now. I thought she changed.'

When Peko made the first violent swing, Mahiru's eyes widened. If her focus wasn't so picture perfect all the time, she would've only seen a shadow. However, she recognized Peko. She wasn't smiling this time. It was as if all the humanity Mahiru has worked so hard to help her find had been erased. Like it was all an act.

Like it was never even there.

Her body was hurting all over. Peko was strong and she wasn't wasted time. As she swung it down again to bash Koizumi in for good, she uttered a single word. "Why? What about your… happiness… what happened?"

As Peko finished her off, she mumbled a reply. "It's not my choice. I have to do it for him. He needs me. I'm nothing but a tool, who doesn't get the right to feel."

Behind him, Fuyuhiko was standing. He was just as shocked. This isn't what he wanted at all.


End file.
